Fighting Like Cats and Rats
by LadySora
Summary: Kyo has been acting strange latly. He doesn't fight back, he doesn't eat, and he never leaves his room. Will Yuki be able to figure out what's wrong before something horrible happens to Kyo? YxK Please read Chp 3 first. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Sora: Hi!!! Okay this is gonna be my first attempt at writing a Fruits Basket story so bare with me.

Soraina: Do they have too?

Sora: Shut up! –slaps her yami upside head- Any who, so here goes nothing.

"Kyo! Come down stairs, Kyo!!!" Shigure yelled up to the boy with the bright orange hair. But he got no response. "Fine then! We'll just eat this wonderful dinner Tohru has slaved over all day!" He walked away from the stairs and went into the dinning room. "That should teach him." He looked up and saw a silver haired boy standing in front of him. He seemed sadden. "Hey, Yuki, why the long face?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." Yuki took his usual seat next to Tohru on the floor. Tohru in from the kitchen and sat down. "So, Tohru, how was school today?" She smiled sweetly.

"It was fine. Sorry you missed it. We picked roles for the school play. And guess who I got! I got the little village girl." Yuki smiled at her.

"That's great… let me guess I got prince charming?"

"Nope! You have the part of the village boy. He's kinda like prince charming. It's the lead role. For guys anyway and I have the one for girls." Shigure and Yuki kept glancing back and forth at each other for several seconds. "Wow, I've never had the lead. When I got home I told mom right away. I know she would have loved to be able to see it." Yuki smiled at. "I bet she would."

"I have a question though. How come Tohru has the lead? Usually it's one of those stupid fan girls." Yuki got up and slapped Shigure across the head.

"_Don't you ever insult miss Honda like that again!_" Shigure became very small and began to cower in fear.

"Okay, I'm sorry." He said in a small voice. Then he became normal again. "Well, yeah, so how come Kyo is in his room all the time?"

"Why should I care? Baka neko. He can stay up there for the rest of his life!" He began to yell this loud enough for Kyo to hear. "He's pathetic any ways. Nobody cares about him and nobody ever will!" Yuki slammed his fist on the table, got up and walked away. Shigure just looked at Tohru and shrugged his shoulders.

Up in his room, Kyo heard Yuki's hurtful words. A single angry tear escaped his eye. He wiped it away just as it fell. "Damn, rat. I can't believe him. How could he hate me so much? When…when….I….I can't say it. He doesn't feel the same. Why should I waste my time on him? I don't fight back anymore. I haven't eaten in days. And I don't even leave my room anymore. When I do nobody is up and I hide up on the roof by myself. Hiding from all the world. He's right. Nobody cares about me. I really am pathetic. I'm so pathetic I fall in love with the rat! This is not possible! This can't happen. It's not suppose to happen. I have to hate him, yet I can't. He means so much to me. He means everything to me. I can't get away from him. I have to get away, but where will I run? Nobody will take me in. Nobody cares about me. Nobody wants anything to do with me. The Prince said it himself. And I should believe him. He knows everything. Wait, what am I talking about?! When did I start listening to him? Oh, wait, that day." Kyo remembers a certain day not to far back.

-Flashback-

"How can I show you how I feel?" Kyo yelled at Yuki in the woods one day.

"You don't feel anything for me! You're the cat, I'm the rat. We're suppose to hate each other. Not love each other! That's not how it's suppose to go. I can't love you."

"But you do! You can't deny it. You, you did this to me!" Kyo lunged himself at Yuki and instead of beating him, he kissed him. Yuki didn't fight back. He just let it happen. Then he realized he couldn't do this and pushed Kyo away.

"Baka neko! Why did you kiss me?! I can't believe I just like you kiss me!"

"That proves to me that you do love me. You didn't fight back. Not until you realize that your rep as The Prince was in danger."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid rep! I give a damn about you." Kyo looked shocked. "There I said it. I do love you, Kyo, but this will never work. NEVER!"

"We'll make it work. It has to work! I love you Yuki Sohma and I don't care what happens to us. I know what I feel for you is real."

"Well, I may feel the same way for you, but remember this Kyo Sohma, and listen to me closely. It will _never_ work. I can promise you that. Good bye." And with that Yuki walked away from Kyo. The only person who will truly ever love him for who he truly is.

-End Flashback-

"Damn you, Yuki!!! Damn you!!!!" Kyo pounded his fist on his night table and climbed the latter leading to the roof. To have some quite time.

Sora: Wow, short first chapter. My brain doesn't feel like working right now.

Soraina: When does it ever?

Sora: What? –glares-

Soraina: Umm, should I run now? –see Sora nodding her head- Okay bye bye! –runs-

Sora: Okay, now that I took care of her. Please review. I know it's kinda crappy, but yeah. Thanks for reading though.


	2. Chapter 2

Sora: Well here's another chapter. I'm bored as all hell and my mind is going so here I go!

The next few days at school were insane. Yuki and Tohru were running around trying to get ready for the play. Shigure was cleaning the house. (odd) And Kyo was no where to be found. Shigure went to his room countless times and every time he knocked, he received no answer. He finally went into his room and there was no Kyo. No note, no nothing letting him know where he went. The only thing missing from his room was his gym bag with his clothes for the Dojo. That's when he knew where he was. Or at least thought he did.

Yuki and Tohru came home from a rough practice of the play one day when Shigure was bleaching the kitchen.

"Shigure, you don't have to do that. I can clean house." Tohru said as she went for the mop and bucket.

"Oh no you don't! You've been working really hard on that play. You don't have to do this. How do you think this place got clean before the Angel Tohru was sent down to us." He gave her a warm smile. "Now go on upstairs and rest. Dinner will be ready in an hour. I made leek soup."

"But Kyo hates leeks." Yuki said to himself, but Tohru heard.

"Oh that's right! Kyo. Has he come out of his room? I've been worried about him."

"Uh…so who wants dumplings with that? I'll get right to it!" Shigure was about to start cooking when Yuki grabbed Shigure's shoulder. He turned only to see an angry Yuki.

"_Where is Kyo? You know where he is don't you?_"

"AH!!! Okay, okay, just promise not to do that again. It scares me." He straighten himself out and told them what he found out. "That's all I know."

"Okay, I'll go get him." Tohru volunteered but Yuki put his arm in front of her. She looked up at him and he gave her his signature smile.

"Don't worry Miss Honda, I'll bring Kyo back safely. I promise."

"Okay." She smiled and watched Yuki leave to go get Kyo. She turned to Shigure and smiled. "So how about that soup?"

Yuki didn't go to the Dojo. He knew where he would be. He want to the spot where Kyo told him he loved him and Yuki pushed him away. He began to remember that moment as he walked to "the spot."

-Flashback-

Yuki was in the woods one day when he saw Kyo walking towards him. "What does this Baka neko want now?" Yuki was shocked when he heard what came out of Kyo's mouth.

"How can I show you how I feel?" Kyo yelled at Yuki.

"You don't feel anything for me! You're the cat, I'm the rat. We're suppose to hate each other. Not love each other! That's not how it's suppose to go. I can't love you."

"But you do! You can't deny it. You, you did this to me!" Kyo lunged himself at Yuki and instead of beating him, he kissed him. Yuki didn't fight back. He just let it happen. Then he realized he couldn't do this and pushed Kyo away.

"Baka neko! Why did you kiss me?! I can't believe I just let you kiss me!"

"That proves to me that you do love me. You didn't fight back. Not until you realize that your rep as The Prince was in danger."

"I don't give a damn about that stupid rep! I give a damn about you." Kyo looked shocked. "There I said it. I do love you, Kyo, but this will never work. NEVER!"

"We'll make it work. It has to work! I love you Yuki Sohma and I don't care what happens to us. I know what I feel for you is real."

"Well, I may feel the same way for you, but remember this Kyo Sohma, and listen to me closely. It will _never_ work. I can promise you that. Good bye." And with that Yuki walked away from Kyo. As he walked away from him he realized how he felt. Why was it when Kyo kissed him he never wanted it to end. So then why was he so harsh on the cat? The only person who truly loves him and he loves back. Yuki began to run back when he noticed his true love was gone.

-End Flashback-

Yuki made it to "the spot" and he saw his beloved cat. He began to quietly advance to the cat, but to no avail. Kyo had spotted him.

"What are _you_ doing here? You're the last person I want to see."

"I knew you'd be here. You Baka neko. So predictable." He stood there and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why did you come here?! To pick a fight? Well come on let's go. I don't have all day!"

"I didn't come to pick a fight. I came to bring you back home. Shigure and Tohru are worried about you."

"Oh, I see, you're just the deliver boy. Well this is one package you won't deliver. I won't go back there. I can't stand being near you."

"That makes two of us."

"I…wait what? I thought. I'm lost here. Is this one of your tricks?"

"No tricks. I can't stand being near me either. I know I'm the reason you left home and that you never leave your room."

"You told me it would never work!"

"And you believed me. You never listen to me. Since when do you listen to the rat?"

"I…I…don't know. Just that day, this spot. I can't take it, Yuki! Like you said we're suppose to hate each other. Yet I love you and I don't know about you anymore. You're so distance I can't stand it. That's why I can't be in that house. I can't stand being near you. I'm reminded of what I can't have day in and day out. So I came here. To end it all. To end me." Yuki stood there and watched as Kyo took up sword and was about to perform hari kari.

"No, don't do it! Kyo I love you!"

"It's to late for that!" Just has he was about to plunged the sword into his abdomen Yuki flung himself at Kyo and held on to him tight. Kyo was so shocked he dropped his sword and wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy. "Yuki…" Before he could even say anything after that Yuki kissed Kyo with such passion it knocked him on his ass. Kyo didn't resist. This is what he wanted. He just wish he didn't have to go to such extreme measures to get Yuki to realize that he does truly love him. He thought to himself 'what one does when one is in love.' He mentally smiled as he fell deeper into the kiss. As he fell deeper into the kiss he hit the floor. A massive thud could be heard throughout the Sohma house. Kyo opened his eyes and realized it was all a dream. "Damn it all to hell!" He began to cry once more. He dreamt the whole thing. Of him running away. Of everything. "Damn you Yuki. Haunting my dreams like that!"

"You called?" Yuki stood in the door way with Tohru and Shigure behind him. "We heard you fall. So much for cats being graceful creatures." He sneered his comment. Kyo slowly got up and went back into bed.

"I didn't ask you to rescue me. I just fell out of my bed that's all. I don't need the damn army and cavalry up here to help me get back into bed."

"Fine then. We'll just leave." Shigure and Tohru left while Yuki stayed behind.

"Why are you still here? I don't want you anywhere near me. You haunt me all the time and I really don't want you in my room literally haunting me."

"Well, it's not my fault. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Since when did you care?"

"I always cared. Why do you think you're back home. In your nice warm bed. I found you out there the other day. Ready to kill yourself. Don't you ever do that to me again! Now get some sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

"So you mean to tell me it wasn't all a dream?"

"No, Kyo, it wasn't a dream."

Sora: Awe, I made that so cute!!!

Soraina: Yeah you did. I like that. But is there gonna be more?

Sora: Yeah, there's more. I'm just done for tonight. Well good night all! –goes to bed-

Soraina: Okay!!! Please review. .


	3. Response to all the Children Out There

Okay, I'm gonna set people straight over here. I can take constructive criticism but do not, I repeat, do not curse in your reviews. It's childish and I don't like childish behavior. And also it shows that, I hate saying this, you are inferior in your responses. I know after this I will be flamed like no tomorrow, but I don't care. I'm getting my point out. Oh and by the way in my summary it states YxK right there at the end. If you don't know what that means don't even bother to read my story. And if I get reported fine, because there is nothing wrong with my fic. There is no sex or hints of it. I keep it clean and all there is, is hugging and a bit of kissing. If you people are not a mature enough audience to handle that then don't read my fics. I will admit that my two of my earlier fics have things like that, but it was before these new guidelines were put up. Which I began writing back in 2004. I've finally come back and I'm writing for different Anime/Mangas. I'll get this out of the way too, I don't own any of these characters or Fruits Basket or any other story I write. I only own the original characters that have nothing to do with the real story. So please do me a favor. Be mature. Don't use vulgar language in your reviews. The most you will see me use any more is hell and damn. They are not that bad. I don't care what this does to me. Because I know I'm right. So, for the love of god and all that is good, stop being childish and give a decent review, use constructive criticism. I know I can't please everybody. I don't plan on it. But I've had enough with the childish crap. If you didn't look at my bio, I'm 19 turning 20 soon, and I'm in college. I'm tired of being around children. So do me the favor and don't even bother to read my fics if you plan on reviewing like a child. Be mature and review like a mature person would. If you believe this is childish, fine be my guest and think that way. You are entitled to your own opinions but if they are childish, please grow up. I didn't come back onto fanfiction after not writing anything for over a year just to have to deal with these childish things again. So don't make me regret coming back to write, which I love doing, and having to deal with the children. Thank you for your time and if I wasted your time, then maybe you should stop reading my fic or you should have never read my fic to begin with. Thank you once again and have a nice day.


	4. Chapter 4

Sora: Okay, now that I did my lovely rant in the last "chapter" I will write more of the story. If anybody is still reading it…oh well.

Kyo woke up the next morning to the smell of food cooking. He got up and ran downstairs. He sat down at the table next to Tohru and Yuki. He grabbed a bowl of food and shoved it down his throat. He was starving. Shigure had just woken up and saw Kyo eating all the food in site.

"Well it's good to see you eating again. I see teasing you about Tohru's good cooking finally got to you, huh?"

"Shut up, Shigure." Kyo said and went back to eating.

"Hey, Baka neko. Stop eating all the food. We have to eat too you know." Yuki told the boy.

"Why don't you make me?!" Kyo stood up ready to fight Yuki.

"Well it looks like somebody is back to normal. But I won't give you the satisfaction of a fight. I'm in no mood. I'm going to go take a walk. Tohru do you wish to join me?"

"Sorry, Yuki-kun. Not right now. But maybe later?" She smiled at him and she smiled back.

"Okay, see you guys later." And as he left he hit Kyo in the back of the head.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" Kyo was furious. Yuki just ignored him and walked out. "Fine then! I hope you get lost." Kyo walked up the stairs and went into his room. He slammed his door letting the others know not to bother him.

"Okay, how about that breakfast!" Shigure said not realizing he was talking to himself.

Meanwhile….

Kyo had snuck out of the house via the roof. He knew why Yuki went for a walk. It was a hint to him to follow a little later so they could have some alone time. As Kyo walked through the woods he kept hearing weird noises. He just ignored them all. He finally got to the spot where Yuki was and snuck up behind him. He put his hands over Yuki's eyes. "Guess who?"

"Haru?" Yuki began to giggle at what he said.

"You think I'm that cow?! I see how it is. I'm leaving." As Kyo began to "walk away" Yuki grabbed his arm and pulled him down on the ground with him.

"Get back here. You know I'm only kidding." Yuki put his arms around Kyo and held on tight. Kyo snuggled closer to Yuki and held him tight as well. They got so comfy that they both fell asleep.

A few hours had passed they woke up. Kyo looked at Yuki and Yuki looked back. They were about to kiss when they heard a voice. It was a girl's voice. It was Tohru saying ow and ouch every two seconds. She finally stumbled onto the two lovers and was in shock and awe when she saw them holding each other.

"Uh, oh I'm so sorry!!!! I didn't know. I'll leave you two alone. I promise I won't tell anyone!!!" As she got up to leave she tripped over herself and fell face first onto the ground. Kyo and Yuki just laughed at the girl. They got up from their comfortable position to go help the girl up. As they helped her up she clung to them and they transformed. "I'm sooooo sorry!!!!!!! This is all my fault." Yuki and Kyo just sweat dropped.

"It's okay. You haven't done it in awhile."

"You're still pathetic though. I'm not mad. Just a little not liking being a cat after not being one for awhile." She was so happy that they were not mad at her that she picked them both up and squeezed them. They couldn't breath and in the process they changed back. Tohru flailed her arms in front of her face not wanting to see the two naked guys. (you figured she'd be used to this by now) They put their clothes on and all three of them walked back to the house. Yuki and Kyo stayed apart. Tohru felt responsible and stayed far behind the two.

When they got to the house Yuki decided to pick a fight with Kyo. "I found the Baka neko. He was hiding under a tree like a scared cat."

"Wait you found me?! I found you hiding in a hole like the rat you are!"

"I'd be hiding in a safe hole then shriving scared under a tree."

"You stupid rat!" Kyo charged at Yuki with rage and anger. Yuki just held out his fist and Kyo right into it.

"Who are you calling stupid. You ran right into my fist. I was right about you. You are one cat who is not graceful what so ever." With that he walked up to his room, sat on his bed and cried himself to sleep. He hated treating Kyo like that. He wished he could just be open about it. But he knew he never could.

Downstairs Kyo was icing his nose and Tohru just stood in the living still awe. She had just saw them being all nice and cuddly and now they were fighting again. She didn't understand it. She knew she couldn't tell anybody about what she saw. That would spell trouble for the both of them. She could keep a secret though. So that was not the problem. The problem was others finding out, then finding out that she already knew, then they would be mad at her and stop talking to her!!!!!!! Tohru shook her head. "Thanks miss story person. My head hurts now!!!" (Sorry!!!!)

"I'll be on the roof if anybody really cares." Kyo walked past Tohru and went up stairs, to his room and on the roof. Tohru didn't pay much mind to him because she still had a headache from the writer rambling. (heehee)

Kyo sat up on the roof thinking about what was happening. How he wish Yuki and him could just show how they feel about each other in front of everybody. But he knew it would never happen. Yuki was right. It wouldn't work. Kyo wasn't about to like the rat be right. Not about this! He was gonna prove to him that he was wrong. That it will work and they will be able to be together. He will prove it to him!

Sora: Damn, seems like he's determined Oh well we'll have to see what happens next. Heehee. I love being me.

Soraina: Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Sora: Well, um, yeah. Now this goes to Shizmoo. I think that's how you spell it. Well no you weren't being childish. It was to other people. So don't take it to heart. Okay, now here is the next to last chapter.

Yuki was awoken by someone sliding into his bed next to him. He turned over to be greeted by brown eyes. He recognized it was Kyo. Yuki smiled at his beloved cat. He put his arms around him and cuddled.

"I thought I was supposed to be cuddling with you. I'm the cat." Kyo had a small smile on his face. Then he looked into Yuki's eyes. "Yuki, have you been crying?" He realized that his eyes were beet red. They were so bloodshot from him crying himself to sleep. "Yuki…" Yuki got up and walked away from Kyo. He couldn't bare to have Kyo see him like this. Kyo walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

"I can't stand this anymore, Kyo! I can't hide how I feel for you. I'm tired of hurting you just to prove that all I feel towards you is hate. I don't feel hate. I love you so much it hurts. It really hurts. I just want to show everybody how I truly feel about you. But I know how they are gonna act and what will happen to us. I can't bare to see you get hurt because of me. Because I'm selfish. I'm being selfish because I want you all to myself and…and…" Kyo turned Yuki around and kissed him.

"You do have me. Don't worry yourself so much. You'll make yourself sick like that. Nobody else is gonna take me away anytime soon. I won't let it happen. I can promise you that. Do you believe me?" Yuki nodded his head up and down. "Good now come with me. We are going for a walk to help clear your worried little head." Kyo took Yuki by the hand and lead him out of the house. On their way out Shigure was having some tea with Ayame and Hatori. They just looked at the two and smiled. They knew this would have happened sooner or later. Yuki and Kyo walked out of the house and the other three were having a conversation about them.

"Well I say, it's about time those two finally came out!" Ayame said as Hatori just shook his head and Shigure smiled. "What? It really is. My baby brother is finally growing up! And he's in love with Kyo. Isn't that cute?"

"Real cute. But you don't have to live with them. I do." Shigure just laughed at his own comment. "I thought those two were a hand full before. But now, I really don't know. Oh well. Who wants more tea?"

"Oh I do, Gure-san!!!" Ayame was always ready for more tea. Hatori just nodded his head as Shigure poured them more.

While the three friends were drinking tea, Kyo took Yuki out about the town. He held his hand the entire time, not caring who stared at them.

"Kyo, everybody keeps looking at us."

"They keep looking at you. They're jealous that you're off the market and they can't have you. I have you now and I'm never letting you go. You mean the world to me, Yuki Sohma." After awhile of walking they stopped to get some ice cream. Kyo paid for Yuki and himself. They began to walk down the street more enjoying their ice cream when they saw Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.

"Well, look what we have here. Since when did you two start getting along so well?" Hiro spoke to Kyo with a huge attitude.

"Shut up, squirt. I don't care what you have to say." Just then Kyo turned Yuki towards him and kissed him on the spot. Yuki didn't care. Haru was there and he wanted to show him he was fine and that Kyo did love him.

"Okay, we get the point. You two can breath now." Haru seemed to be getting a little impatient with the two love birds. They stopped and smiled at the four, well three, dumbfounded people. "Right. You want me to believe you two are in love?"

"We are in love. Okay? I'm tired of being the scared little rat that I am. I'm going to show people that I'm not who they think I am and I'm going to prove that I don't hate the cat. I love Kyo and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand pulled him along. He pushed by Haru and the others with ease. Kyo just went with it since he didn't know what was really going on. He just let Yuki do what he wanted for the moment.

While they walked away Haru and the others still stood there in complete awe at what just happened. "So what did just happen?" Momiji questioned the oldest one out of the four.

"If I knew the answer to that, Momiji, I wouldn't be standing here right now with you. With the same exact question running through my mind. Let's go guys." All four of them headed off with puzzled looks still on their faces.

Yuki began to slow down when he realized Kyo was actually having a hard time keeping up. He let go of his hand and turned around to see Kyo gasping for breath. "I'm sorry. He just pisses me off so much. I can't stand that stupid ox. Kyo I'm really sorry." He put his head down in shame. Kyo walked up to him and put his arms around him.

"Don't put yourself down. Don't worry about it. Now you know why I get like the way I do. Hey look at me." Yuki looked up at him. "Don't worry about it. We're alone now. Away from everybody. See. You stood up to them. This can work. For once you were wrong."

"I'm glad I was wrong. But I'm glad I was right about you. I always knew you loved me I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry. I'm not mad. I love you and that's all that matters." Kyo lifted Yuki's chin up to his face. He moved slowly then went in for the kill and kissed Yuki with so much passion. Yuki was taking back by this, but he didn't care. He was with Kyo and that's all that mattered. Then the unthinkable happened. Kyo pulled back from Yuki and smiled. Just as they were about to kiss again a car went flying by. Yuki heard a gun shot and then the next thing he knew, he was holding a dying Kyo in his arms. That's when he realized he was still near a street. He fell down from Kyo's dead weight. "Yuki…"

"Don't try to speak. Please. Save you're energy. You'll make it. I promise you that. Don't you leave me now!" Yuki began to cry as he held his dying lover in his arms. "Baka neko, don't you die on me now! Kyo Sohma I love you. You can't leave me now."

"Yuki, it's too late for me. Please do me a favor and live. Don't let this kill you. Please. Do this for me. I love you, Yuki." And with that he was gone.

Sora: That's…sad. I killed off Kyo. Please don't kill me for this!

Soraina: They might. You better be careful.

Sora: Umm, well they'll just have to wait till the last chapter. Please review!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Sora: Okay, here is the last chapter. And I apologize now. Almost all of chapter four is going to be in here. Some things will be changed. Please still read it. And you shall see why when it's all done.

"KYO!!! COME BACK!!!! KYO!!!!"

"Yuki, Yuki! Wake up."

"Kyo? Is that really you?"

"Yeah, Yuki. It's really me. Open your eyes so you can see." Yuki slowly opened his tear filled eyes to see Kyo right in front of him. He clung to him the instant he realized he was dreaming. "Whoa. Must have been some dream." Yuki looked up at the cat and Kyo whipped away his tears. "What happened?"

"I dreamed you died." He hung his head. "I don't want to lose you."

"Hey, you'll never lose me. I'm a big pain in the ass. You can never lose me. Look at me." Yuki lifted up his head and looked into Kyo's big brown eyes. "I love you, Yuki. Don't ever think that I don't. And you never lose me."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The two hugged. They went back to bed since it was the middle of the night.

Yuki awoke the next morning to see Kyo next to him. _So it wasn't all a dream. But still I had the dream again and I keep thinking how I can never be open about how I feel about him. Damn it!_ Yuki sighed and then he looked at Kyo.He smiled at his beloved cat, then he put his arms around him and cuddled. This action woke Kyo up.

"I thought I was supposed to be cuddling with you. I'm the cat." Kyo had a small smile on his face. Then he looked into Yuki's eyes. "Yuki, have you been crying?" He realized that his eyes were beet red. They were so bloodshot from him crying in his sleep again. "Yuki…" Yuki got up and walked away from Kyo. He couldn't bare to have Kyo see him like this. Kyo walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Yuki's waist. "What's the matter? You can tell me."

"I can't stand this anymore, Kyo! I can't hide how I feel for you. I'm tired of hurting you just to prove that all I feel towards you is hate. I don't feel hate. I love you so much it hurts. It really hurts. I just want to show everybody how I truly feel about you. But I know how they are gonna act and what will happen to us. I can't bare to see you get hurt because of me. Because I'm selfish. I'm being selfish because I want you all to myself and…and…" Kyo turned Yuki around and kissed him.

"You do have me. Don't worry yourself so much. You'll make yourself sick like that. Nobody else is gonna take me away anytime soon. I won't let it happen. I can promise you that. Do you believe me?" Yuki nodded his head up and down. "Good now come with me. We are going for a walk to help clear your worried little head." Kyo took Yuki by the hand and lead him out of the house. That's when Yuki began to realize this was his dream.

On their way out Shigure was having some tea with Ayame and Hatori. They just looked at the two and smiled. They knew this would have happened sooner or later. Yuki and Kyo walked out of the house and the other three were having a conversation about them.

"Well I say, it's about time those two finally came out!" Ayame said as Hatori just shook his head and Shigure smiled. "What? It really is. My baby brother is finally growing up! And he's in love with Kyo. Isn't that cute?"

"Real cute. But you don't have to live with them. I do." Shigure just laughed at his own comment. "I thought those two were a hand full before. But now, I really don't know. Oh well. Who wants more tea?"

"Oh I do, Gure-san!!!" Ayame was always ready for more tea. Hatori just nodded his head as Shigure poured them more.

While the three friends were drinking tea, Kyo took Yuki out about the town. He held his hand the entire time, not caring who stared at them. "Kyo, everybody keeps looking at us."

"They keep looking at you. They're jealous that you're off the market and they can't have you. I have you now and I'm never letting you go. You mean the world to me, Yuki Sohma." After awhile of walking they stopped to get some ice cream. Kyo paid for Yuki and himself. This part of the dream he liked though. Then he remembered what was coming up. They began to walk down the street more enjoying their ice cream when they saw Haru, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro.

"Well, look what we have here. Since when did you two start getting along so well?" Hiro spoke to Kyo with a huge attitude.

"Shut up, squirt. I don't care what you have to say." Just then Kyo turned Yuki towards him and kissed him on the spot. Yuki didn't care. Haru was there and he wanted to show him he was fine and that Kyo did love him.

"Okay, we get the point. You two can breath now." Haru seemed to be getting a little impatient with the two love birds. They stopped and smiled at the four, well three, dumbfounded people. "Right. You want me to believe you two are in love?"

"We are in love. Okay? I'm tired of being the scared little rat that I am. I'm going to show people that I'm not who they think I am and I'm going to prove that I don't hate the cat. I love Kyo and there's nothing you can do about it!" Yuki grabbed Kyo's hand pulled him along. He pushed by Haru and the others with ease. Kyo just went with it since he didn't know what was really going on. He just let Yuki do what he wanted for the moment.

While they walked away Haru and the others still stood there in complete awe at what just happened. "So what did just happen?" Momiji questioned the oldest one out of the four.

"If I knew the answer to that, Momiji, I wouldn't be standing here right now with you. With the same exact question running through my mind. Let's go guys." All four of them headed off with puzzled looks still on their faces.

Yuki began to slow down when he realized Kyo was actually having a hard time keeping up. He let go of his hand and turned around to see Kyo gasping for breath. "I'm sorry. He just pisses me off so much. I can't stand that stupid ox. Kyo I'm really sorry." He put his head down in shame. Kyo walked up to him and put his arms around him.

"Don't put yourself down. Don't worry about it. Now you know why I get like the way I do. Hey look at me." Yuki looked up at him. "Don't worry about it. We're alone now. Away from everybody. See. You stood up to them. This can work. For once you were wrong."

"I'm glad I was wrong. But I'm glad I was right about you. I always knew you loved me I just didn't want to acknowledge it. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry. I'm not mad. I love you and that's all that matters." Kyo lifted Yuki's chin up to his face. He moved slowly then went in for the kill and kissed Yuki with so much passion. Yuki was taking back by this, but he didn't care. He was with Kyo and that's all that mattered. Then Yuki realized what was about to happen to his beloved cat.. Kyo pulled back from Yuki and smiled. Just as they were about to kiss again a car went flying by. Yuki grabbed Kyo and they both went flying to the ground. Just as a bullet just missed Kyo and hit a nearby tree. "How…how…."

"How did I know? Well remember that dream I was telling you about? Every single thing that has happened today was exactly like my dream. I told you that you were dead. Well that tree over there, was you. You died in my arms. The last thing you told me was that you loved me and you were…" Yuki began to cry again.

"Yuki…don't cry. I'm alive. You save my life! I told you I'm not that easy to get rid of. You're stuck with me. You are stuck with me for the rest of our lives. We are gonna get old and get married. And everything. You can stop crying." What Kyo said only made him cry more. "How come you're still crying? I though that would make you happy."

"I'm so happy that I'm crying! Kyo I love you so much. And everything that happened today made me realize that this will work! I'm the happiest person I know!" Just then he jumped on top of Kyo and kissed him passionately. Kyo didn't mind this one bit.

Later that week the whole family knew about Kyo and Yuki. They were so happy that they couldn't care less. The entire school knew too. Needless to say the Prince Yuki fan club was fuming. They tried everything for the next few years to break them apart. But nothing could break them apart.

One day Yuki was walking in the woods and Kyo jumped down from a tree. He landed on his feet in front of him and then kneeled down on one knee. Yuki was frozen in his tracks.

"Yuki, we've been put through a lot. From the beginning up until now. I have never stopped loving you and I never will. I want you to know that. Now, I will give you this." He pulled out a very small jewelry case. As he opened he said, "Yuki, I love you so much. Will you marry me and make me the happiest person alive." It was a small band with a Celtic knot in it with small diamonds. (it's a guys ring I swear!)

"I don't know what to say. Kyo I'm shocked."

"Say…yes."

"Yes!" Kyo slipped the ring on Yuki's finger. The instant Kyo stood up Yuki jumped up and kissed Kyo.

In two years time, Kyo and Yuki got married. It was a small wedding, mostly friends and family. In this time Rin had stopped being so quiet and hiding. She was going back out with Haru and he was so happy. Haru proposed to Rin at Yuki and Kyo's wedding. As did Hiro to Kisa. It was a happy time. The wedding was in Shigure's yard. Everybody had a great time.

From then on, everybody got along, for the most part. Kyo and Yuki grew old together. They would spend their days sitting on the porch outside on the swing looking at the stars. And thanking God for the time they had together.

Sora: Cute. I'm very happy with that. I know a lot of it was the last chapter but it all tied in!!! I told you it would!

Soraina: I knew it would. –yawn- I'm going to bed. It's late. Night! –goes to bed-

Sora: Sounds like a plan. Well please review!!! Night all!


End file.
